


（关于侦探被死神寄生后的脑洞）

by Sheren



Category: Sh - Fandom
Genre: Other
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:33:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27191788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sheren/pseuds/Sheren
Summary: 有生产·产卵描写注意。非正文，仅碎碎念。
Kudos: 1





	（关于侦探被死神寄生后的脑洞）

**Author's Note:**

> 有生产·产卵描写注意。  
> 非正文，仅碎碎念。

被死神坚硬的尾巴戳进腹腔本来就很不适了，偏偏又寄生进去了奇怪的卵。有着薄薄一层软壳的卵在温暖的体内汲取着热量，由于毒液的麻醉效果，基本感觉不到疼痛，只是内脏受挤压的感觉让他有点反胃，摘掉防护服头套后捂着嘴干呕也无济于事，靠在岩壁上弯着腰，干呕到眼泪都出来了，哭得又委屈又难受。等卵渐渐膨胀起来后就更难耐了，腿部肌肉发僵，走不动路，最后临近生育的几个小时里只能侧躺在屋里，抱着肩膀发抖，慌张得不得了，无助地眼神乱飘，默念着希望有人来救救他。勉强咽下苦涩的信息素，身体由于排斥作用和发情而烫得惊人，脸颊也红通通的。附近恐龙的尖锐叫声让他本能地想保护腹中稚嫩的生命，于是蜷缩起身体，神经绷紧。产卵时后面已经湿得滴出水了，但润滑还是不够，身体里新开辟的柔软通道远未长到能顺利生产的地步，所以幼体无论如何都生不出来。好不容易把卵排出三分之一左右，却因为用尽了力气而不小心让卵滑回原处，狠狠地撞在新生的产道内壁上，一路碾压过前列腺，激得他闭紧眼睛呻吟出声。反复顶到点的次数多了，已经承受不住接连而来的高潮，意识迷离地边哭边哼唧，很想要谁来触碰自己，帮帮自己。最后终于从穴口挤出了湿乎乎的小家伙，还没睁开眼睛的幼体死神耸动着鼻尖，循着味道爬过去，亲昵地拱他汗津津的手掌，找到一个舒适的位置就这样躺在他怀里。


End file.
